TokTz-Ket-Dill/Quick guide
Walkthrough The TzHaar Tourist Guide * After entering the TzHaar City, go east as far as possible along the southern wall and then directly north, where a quest symbol will be seen on the minimap. Speak to one of the three guards (Chat options: 1) * Go south to the south wall and a short distance west to find and speak to TzHaar-Ket-Grol at the crack in the wall (with at least 1 inventory slot) * Enter the tunnel to the library north west of the main plaza's bank. * Speak to TzHaar-Mej-Lor (Chat options: 1). * Talk to Reldo in the Varrock library and ask about the TzHaar language. * Search the second bookcase from the south on the west wall. * Read the stone tablet and the TzHaar Tourist Guide along with the note inside. * Return and speak to TzHaar-Ket-Grol (Chat options: 5-5-4). * Go east and tell TzHaar-Ket-Rok that you are allowed in the mine. The TzHaar Theatre * Enter the mine and speak with TzHaar-Hur-Brekt on the east side (Chat options: 2-1, speak to him again, 2-3). * Speak to TzHaar-Hur-Klag on the west wall (Chat options: 3-2). * Speak to TzHaar-Mej-Kol (Chat options: 3-2). * Speak to TzHaar-Xil-Mor (Chat options: 3-1). * Return and speak to TzHaar-Hur-Brekt (Chat options: 1-1). * Speak to TzHaar-Xil-Mor (Chat options: 3-2). * Speak to TzHaar-Hur-Brekt (Chat options: 3). The TzHaar Plot * Speak with TzHaar-Ket-Jok (Chat options: 1-3-2-3-2). * Speak with TzHaar-Xil-Mor (Chat options: 1-1). * Speak with TzHaar-Hur-Klag (Chat options: 1-4-2-3-1). * Speak with TzHaar-Mej-Kol (Chat options: 1-2-3). * Finally speak to TzHaar-Hur-Brekt (Chat options: 2). Obsidian Pillars * Equip your combat gear (mage with runes for water spells and a ranged weapon) and withdraw 15 oak planks then return to the obsidian cave. * Spam click the obsidian walls to fill the rest of your inventory with stone slabs. * Use the left click option on the stone slabs to turn them into pillars. Treating the Planks * Go to where you started the quest (north of Tzhaar-Ket-Grol) and speak to Tzhaar-Hur-Frok (Chat options: 1-1). * Go south and enter the crack in the wall south of Tzhaar-Ket-Grol. Repairing the Tunnels Note: if you run out of pillars you can exit the tunnel and mine some more then return to where you left off. * In each tunnel you must repair the caved-in walls and ceilings before mining the collapsed tunnel entrance. * To determine what material to use, examine the damaged location. ** On a caved-in wall, if the damage is very bad, use a stone pillar. Use oak planks otherwise. ** On a caved-in ceiling, if the damage is not too bad, use oak planks. Use a stone pillar otherwise. * Lava monsters must be killed with ranged, Fire monsters must be killed with water spells. * In the third tunnel one of the lava monsters is hiding behind a rock. Players must kill it from a dead-end side tunnel before crossing the stepping stones. Darts do not reach far enough to kill it, so it is best to bring a bow or crossbow. Battling the TokTz-Ket-Dill Note: You will no longer be able to use the crack in the wall to access the tunnel. You must use the entrance north of the three NPC's where you started the quest. * After exiting the third tunnel, speak to one of the TzHaar-Hur (Chat options: 1). * Clear the rubble to the south to allow access from the main access tunnel. * Once you are ready to fight the TokTz-Ket-Dill, enter the tunnel to the north. * If you die your gravestone will appear in the chamber with the trapped TzHaar-Hurs, outside the tunnel to the TokTz-Ket-Dill. * After killing the TokTz-Ket-Dill head south out of the caves and talk to any of the three TzHaar to finish the quest. Category:TokTz-Ket-Dill